


【KKH】人间椅子的车

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Kudos: 8





	【KKH】人间椅子的车

人间椅子 番外 虐狗用甜饼  
避雷 全员变态设定 年龄为30岁的大爷跟21岁的吱呦

新的一天，从看到刚的睡颜开始。  
这是堂本光一一直以来的日常。  
“唔……”  
怀里的小可爱动了动，睡得红扑扑的包子脸圆鼓鼓的泛着一股香甜气，他嘟着水汪汪的小嘴巴闭着眼睛用力往光一怀里拱了拱又钻了钻，无意识地在他胸口依赖地蹭来蹭去。  
光一心情很好地抱着他。  
在一起也有两三年了，开始那段磨合期过了之后光一就开始了调教。  
天天发情总不是个办法，这样的话刚的身体也受不了，他只能一边在饮食上注意着帮他调整一般教育着他要忍耐。一开始刚完全受不了，也摔打哭闹过，但是光一从来都没有冲他发过脾气，每次都是好声好气地哄。  
说是为了自己，为了他，也为了将来。  
不管怎么样刚还是成长了，他好好地忍耐了、也好好地配合光一给他安排的课程，乖乖吃东西乖乖带着那些束缚用具，这样几年下来还真是正常了不少。  
也去看过医生，说光一目前为止的工作都有效，继续保持。  
昨天晚上刚刚疯到大半夜，今天刚大概不会那么早起来。  
这样想着，光一看了看表，大概还可以睡一个小时，那么就掐着点早饭前叫他好了。  
现在刚的身体敏感得要命，要说病症治愈倒不如说是他本人的忍耐力大幅度提高所以才可以忍住几天不做而已。平时光一会拉着他在家里的跑步机跑跑步、让他去做做瑜伽之类的，不过鉴于昨天晚上太累，今天的晨起运动看来可以暂停一下了。  
“扣酱……几点了？”  
还是生物钟厉害，到了这个时间刚就自己醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地问了一句。  
光一最喜欢他这个时候的声音，黏黏的、甜甜的，像是热乎乎的奶糊糊，就算是不爱吃甜食的自己也爱极了那种味道。  
“身体允许现在就起床吗？”光一摸了摸他的脑袋温柔地问。  
“唔……”刚抬手摸索着搂住光一的脖子，他一直闭着眼睛，像只新生的小奶猫似的用鼻子拱拱蹭蹭寻找着，最后找到光一的嘴唇立刻吻上去，含着他的下唇来回地舔着，哼哼着柔软好听的声音。  
光一也就势吻了他，舌尖在富士山形状的上唇上来来回回游走了几次，刚又向上蹭了一点两个人重新吻在一起。  
甜蜜蜜的早安吻持续到刚可以睁眼的时候。他迷迷糊糊地趴在光一身上打了个小呵欠：“扣酱早呀……”  
“早。”光一难掩怜爱地在刚屁股上拍了两下，“有没有不舒服的地方？”  
“大概有点肿吧……扣酱来帮我看看啊~”刚眼中还迷蒙着水色，却也已经开始闪烁起了漂亮的细碎光芒，因为接吻而变得艳红的嘴唇微张着弯起一个勾人的弧度，他撅起屁股轻轻摇摆着腰部，“光一先生帮我检查好不好~”  
“小坏蛋。”光一捏住他的下巴又亲了他一次，“乖乖别动，我再帮你上一次药。”  
上药的过程光一可没有那么善良地草草结束，总之在他终于大发善心收起药膏的时候，刚已经趴在床上红着脸喘息起来了。  
“扣酱讨厌……”他咬着嘴唇抱怨道，“就算再如何你今天也不会碰我了吧？这样还欺负我……”他难受地扭了扭腰，悄悄把手向下伸去。  
光一一把拉住他的手腕，然后把他整个人都拉到怀里抱住：“Tsuyo乖，不可以做坏事哦！”  
“但是……但是难受嘛……扣酱帮帮我好不好？”刚低着头可怜兮兮地拿红红的大眼睛瞅着光一，轻轻拉过他的手将食指放到唇边轻吻，“就用手……用手就可以，好不好？”  
“不行哦。”光一丝毫不为所动，他见刚的脸色又阴沉下来，立刻抱着他亲了一下他鼓起来的脸颊，“你看……我现在也很辛苦了，我们都忍耐一下好不好？不可以违规哦，你答应过我的。”  
“……我去跑步！”  
刚一下子从他腿上跳下来冲去了跑步机那边。  
在光一的纠正下，他得不到发泄时的焦虑和暴力倾向已经可以很好地转变为运动发泄，这也是自己被他伤过一次的结果。  
那次他摸到了裁纸刀，在光一手臂上面划了好大一条血口，去医院缝了二十多针。那一次刚吓坏了，他甚至两三天都不敢跟光一大声说话生怕他讨厌了自己。  
似乎是从那次开始，他更加配合光一说的话。刚很喜欢血，他喜欢看到别人在自己脚下躺着流血的样子，也喜欢看到自己流血的场景，但是他唯一见不得光一受伤。  
他吓坏了，他第一次发现自己那样害怕鲜血，实际上他其实怕的是失去光一，他怕失去世界上唯一一个自己可以毫无顾忌去拥抱的人。  
刚很聪明，弄清楚这一点之后，他开始加倍听话和配合。光一比他大了将近十岁阅历跟经验也丰富很多，而且他相信他不会害自己。所以……自己听话就好。

大汗淋漓地从跑步机上下来，光一已经准备好了早餐。他拉着刚的手陪他一起去晨浴，之后也像平时一样一起吃了早餐。  
登记结婚正式成为伴侣已经快两年了，他们每天都会这样做，也从来没有觉得腻。  
刚感觉自己一辈子都不会觉得腻。  
“扣酱，我昨天看了个东西哦。”刚一边晃着腿吃麦片一边说，“网上流行的一个……据说怎么也逃不掉的体位~”  
“嗯？”光一微微扬眉，“昨晚怎么没说？不然还可以试试看。”“不是忘记了嘛……”刚不好意思地笑了笑，干脆爬到光一腿上抱着他的脖子撒娇道，“谁让扣酱你那么突然就把我按倒了，哪还来得及想别的事情嘛……”  
“好啦，是我不好。”光一脸上的是他对着别人绝对不会有的足以融化冰山的温暖笑容，“那作为补偿，我们后天就来试试看好不好？”  
“真的？”原本要隔三天才能做的，现在只要间隔两天就可以了，刚很惊喜地用力在他脸上亲了一口，“扣酱说话算话哦！”  
“嗯。”光一捏捏他的脸颊，端过麦片来，“乖乖吃饭。”  
“扣酱喂我~~”  
“好。”

不能做的时候刚会写一些东西，一边坐在光一腿上扭来扭去一边写着一些意识流的发泄的东西。  
而这些东西出人意料得受欢迎，最近两本碎碎念都卖得相当火，开心得长濑天天想请他们吃饭。  
“这么有钱干脆送我些‘玩具’嘛~”这是撒娇耍赖的刚。  
“请直接送辆法拉利。”这是一脸严肃的光一。  
然后过了阵长濑还真的开了辆大红色的法拉利过来并且大方地对着目瞪口呆的光一拍了拍车门又将钥匙扔给了他：“结婚礼物。”  
“青梅竹马真是个好东西啊……”光一一边感叹着一边带着欢呼着扑上车的刚兜风去了。  
从此之后长濑来催稿的时候光一也再没冰山脸把人赶出去过……

总算是盼到了光一承诺的这天晚上，刚很开心地在晚饭后就跑去浴室折腾，光一收拾好餐桌跟厨房之后一下子就被浑身都热乎乎带着点水汽的人抱住了。  
“准备好了？”光一看看他连衣服都没穿就扑过来的样子忍不住笑眯了眼睛，“就那么等不及？”  
“想要扣酱抱我嘛……”刚抱着他的脖子来来回回磨蹭着撒娇，“答应我的今天晚上哦！”  
“嗯，那我去洗澡，你先去床上吧。”  
“唔……我跟你一起去！”  
光一好笑地看着刚一秒都不想跟自己分开的样子，直接搂着他去了浴室。  
\----------------------------------------------  
“啊……扣酱身材真好~”  
才脱了衣服就被刚抱住了，而且还上上下下来回乱摸，光一眯着眼睛拍拍他的手：“Tsuyo乖，你想在浴室就开始吗？”  
“也不是不可以啊~”刚的声音比起在外面的时候已经明显发生了变化，低沉了一些也更加甜腻，每次喘息都像是撒娇似的，他灼热的吐息扑打在光一肩胛的地方将那里染得一片火热。  
光一转过身一把揽住他的腰将他搂进怀里，刚立刻配合地抬手圈住了他的脖子主动吻了上去。  
“嗯~”满足的鼻音飘散溢出，刚热情地亲吻着他，指尖从颈后一点慢慢向上穿过发间轻轻揉着，光一也很配合地回应，他被刚弄的头皮发麻，这时候干脆歪着身子探手下去，两指并拢顺着股缝摸到因为事前清理而有些发热的穴口处，勾动着拨撩两下就直接刺了进去。  
刚一激灵收紧了手臂，他悄悄睁开眼睛看了看光一又重新闭上，放松了些让他能够进入得更深。  
“都已经准备好了？”光一转而轻吻着他的耳朵问，两指在濡湿的甬道内来回进出，指尖刮蹭着内壁的纹路，他很清楚地听到了动作间湿漉漉的声音，看样子连润滑剂都已经涂好了……  
“嗯~已经……哈啊~~”冷不丁被戳到性感带，正答着话的刚腿一软差点没有站住。尖锐又踏实的快感期盼已久终于从下腹扩散开，他满意地哼哼着搂住光一的脖子埋进他胸口并且分开双腿让他能够更方便些。  
“Tsuyo乖，帮我冲一下。”光一就这样一手搂着他一手在下面慢条斯理地活动着，两个人移到旁边一点淋浴器的地方，刚颤着声音答应，有些无力地伸过手去拿过喷头打开淋浴器调了一下水温，然后往光一背上冲过去。  
感受着背后温暖的水流，光一暗笑着加快了手上的进出速度，还坏心眼地在接近敏感点的位置按来揉去就是不直接触碰那里。  
刚在他怀里难受地扭着身子活动着想要靠自己蹭上去，但是光一就是狡猾的不让他得逞，反而还说：“后背已经够干净了哦Tsuyo。”  
“扣酱坏死了！”刚咬着嘴唇气哼哼地推开他直接照着前胸到腹部一顿乱冲，惊得光一颤了一下，手指也滑脱出来。  
看着刚一脸泫然欲泣满是委屈，光一忍不住一把关掉淋浴器伸手将他扯过去按在了瓷砖墙上，抱着他的腰让臀部翘起一些，然后没有扩张就直接试着插了进去。  
好在之前刚自己做的准备工作够足刚才也又勉强算是扩张了两下，虽然还是紧的要命，不过光一还是咬着牙一点一点进去了。  
刚一直低低地轻哼着叫疼，但是他没有让光一停下，反而轻轻摇晃着腰部向后贴了过去。  
“嗯……”光一环抱住他轻轻吻在耳后，“全部进去了。痛吗？”  
“等一下就好……”刚的嗓音又轻又飘，他颤抖着向后伸手勉强扶住光一的胯部，“我们……我们去床上好不好？”  
“嗯……先等一下吧？”说着轻轻向上一顶，胸口完全贴上了刚的后背。刚立刻惊喘出声，扬起头眯着眼睛打了个颤，试着放松身体全部靠在了光一身上。  
光一微微扬眉，明显感觉刚已经快要站不住了，干脆抱着他矮下身子，刚疑惑地“唔”了一声，随即就被大力顶在了墙上。  
“啊啊啊！！不……嗯~~~疼……！”  
双腿分开跨坐在光一腿上，刚侧过脸贴在瓷砖墙上趴着，这个姿势让光一进入了前所未有的深度，没有被开发的里面被硬生生地撑开，一瞬间刚觉得自己的胃都在痉挛着抗议了，他胡乱地挣扎着想要逃开，但是根本无处可逃。  
面前就是墙壁，他被夹在光一与墙之间，后面火辣辣的痛着，瞬间眼泪就顺着颊边滑下，他咬着嘴唇呜咽：“呜不行……不行，扣酱停下吧？这样不……啊啊！~~”  
光一向上顶了一次，柔软的内部被撞击着剧烈地收缩着，像是很主动地包裹着他揉捻吮吸一般，他舒适地轻舒了口气，安慰地拍拍刚被迫分开的大腿，然后绕到前面去爱抚他。  
两腿极大地张开着让胯间传来细细的撕裂感，刚疼得一直在吸气掉眼泪，下面已经完全被光一撑开了，臀部完完全全极其紧密地贴在光一胯下的部分，感觉比之前的任何一次都要强烈。因为疼痛和过分的酸胀已经软下来的性器被光一捧在手里细细地照顾，刚也知道事到如今让光一停下来是不太可能了，他只能尽量放松下来把注意力集中在前面光一爱抚自己的手指上，然后趴在凉凉的瓷砖上轻轻磨蹭着，不曾被抚摸照顾就充血肿胀的乳首被刺激得更加胀得发痛，他悄悄地想要抬起一点身子让光一抽出一点来好适应一下，但是还没等动作，光一就变本加厉地抬起腰向上一顶，刚忍不住尖叫了一声，现在光一已经几乎是直跪着了，刚被他顶着不上不下地卡在那里，他趴在墙上手指来回乱抓，但是身体依旧不住地往下滑。  
为了止住下滑的势头，光一又用力把刚向着墙壁压了一点。  
“呜……痛啊不要了……不要了扣酱……顶……顶穿了……！好怕……好怕呜呜呜……”  
刚是真的哭了出来，他已经快要被那感觉逼疯了，光一一次次入侵着他最里面的地方，五脏六腑都像是被翻搅着一般颤抖，心跳已经剧烈到让他有些恶心了，偏偏那充实的感觉混合着前面的爱抚变成了快感，掺杂着疼痛让他根本无法逃开。  
要坏掉了……那种感觉自己要被弄坏的感觉反而让他更加兴奋。  
“明明……那么紧……！不舍得我走呢……嗯Tsuyo？”  
光一依旧一下下地向着最深处顶动着，最里面的地方柔软又不甚平整，包裹着、磨蹭着他，随着刚猫叫似的哭声颤抖地极其厉害。  
“不……不行了……呜……！！”  
太可怕了……整个人都要被顶穿了……  
刚拼了命地挣扎着哭闹起来：“放……放开我！呜呜要坏了要……要坏掉了呜呜呜光一救我……救我啊啊啊……！”  
他的手指用力抠在瓷砖缝隙间已经毫无半点血色，整个人鱼似的挣扎着想要向上扑腾着逃离，却被光一一次次搂着腰重重地按回原处。  
“啊啊嗯~~……呜……！！”  
由于重力的原因回落的时候撞击的力度变得太大太大了，刚剧烈地哆嗦着绷紧了身体，然后瘫软在光一身上。  
越过他的肩膀看到溢在手上那些兴奋至极的体液，光一笑着亲了亲刚的耳朵：“不是怕吗？都怕到射了呢。”  
“呜……真的……真的好可怕……”刚细细地呻吟着，身体不住地轻颤，痛混合着快感将他整个人都包裹进去，就算刚刚发泄过一次，他依然兴奋得很。他被夹在光一跟墙壁中间，深吸了一口气轻微地挣扎了一下。  
光一知道不能欺负的太过头了，于是坐回去一点，刚能够离开墙壁之后立刻就瘫在了光一身上，他委屈地揉着眼睛眼泪怎么也停不下来。  
“怎么了Tsuyo？很难受吗？”光一一边温柔地问他，一边慢条斯理地揉捏着被瓷砖降温的乳首，他看到虽然刚一直在哭着叫痛，但是前面可是精神的要命，上翘着都快贴到腹部了。  
“呜……扣酱欺负我……”刚抽噎着歪头无限委屈地看着他，黏糊糊的像是撒娇也像是乞求地说，“我们回床上去好不好？回床上再做吧？”  
“可是这不是你想要的吗？”光一轻轻地帮他擦去了眼泪，“要回床上去吗？”  
“嗯！回去吧好不好？不想这么做了……”刚拧着身子拿额头拱拱光一的侧脸，可怜兮兮地继续请求着，“好不好？我好痛……扣酱尺寸那么大，再做下去我就要坏掉了……”  
“好，那咱们就回床上去。我这样抱你回去吧？”光一说着拥着他有些费力地站起来，刚只觉得自己的腰酸软无力几乎直不起来，委屈地吸吸鼻子，然后就惊呼一声整个人腾空，他直接被光一就这样抱了起来。  
因为位置改变性器终于滑脱出自己的身体，刚还没松一口气呢，就发现光一抱着自己来到了镜子前。  
他毫无防备的看到了自己现在的模样，眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇还有乳首都是十分艳丽的绯红，胯间一塌糊涂分身上翘着歪倒在一边，刚刚被欺负过的菊穴来不及闭合还在微微收缩着露出暗色幽深的里面，穴口泛着黏糊糊的水色，粉色的嫩肉随着肌肉收缩一点点回到了小洞内部……  
“啊啊不要！……不……好害羞……”  
他立刻自欺欺人地紧紧闭上了眼睛，光一抱着他的姿势将他的腿大大地打开了，下面的一切都一览无余。  
“乖，把手指伸进去。”光一有些难耐地轻轻啃咬着他的耳朵，“不然回到床上……我进不去了怎么办？”  
“呜~~…”低沉沙哑的声音极近地响在耳边，刚一个激灵，颤抖着双手向自己下面摸去。  
“睁开眼睛看着，听话。”  
温柔的哄骗声让刚的眼角再次渗出了水汽，他无力地半张开双眼，看着镜子里面模糊的自己，手指移动到仍在发烫的菊蕾轻轻刺进一个指节。  
里面的温度没有自己想象中的热，却惊人地柔软，像是一张小嘴一样主动地包裹着吸吮着自己的手指。这是之前从未有过的体验。  
深些……再深些……  
“啊啊……这样……”  
他靠在光一胸口迷茫地看着镜子中的他们。自己的手指正不受控制地在身体里面来回进出，混合着“咕啾咕啾”一片乱响的水声他越发没有办法停下来，越是害羞就越想要用动作来逃避，声音响起来，跟平时光一进入他的时候又不太一样，大概是因为手指要细一些，那淫靡又色情的声音格外响亮震颤着刚的耳膜和神经，他毫无意义地呻吟着更深地插了进去。  
“哈啊……嗯~~舒服……这里……啊嗯~~~扣酱……光……光一呜~~……”  
指尖用力揉搓着不甚平整的那一小片区域，他在光一怀里止不住地扭动颤抖着哑着嗓子胡乱哭叫，另一只手在光一的手背上抓挠出一道道浅白的痕迹。  
眼看着刚越发失神地揉搓插弄自己的模样，光一也有些忍不住了，他直接将刚抱回了卧室放在床上，而那时候他的手指依然没有抽出来。  
“怎么……想就这样继续吗？”光一忍得声音都在发抖，他压上去也不管刚的手指有没有抽出来就直接将性器刺入，刚立刻蹬着腿大叫起来：“不！不要！……呜……痛……”  
还好及时抽出了手指，一开始撕裂似的痛很快就消失了。刚委屈地抽着鼻子瞪着光一：“扣酱讨厌！”  
“好了好了乖。”光一安抚地亲了亲他红彤彤的鼻尖，“现在还讨厌吗？”  
“呜……不讨厌了……”  
眼看着小家伙这么容易就被哄好了，光一宠溺地又捏了捏他的脸颊：“继续吗？”  
“当……当然了。”  
刚撅起嘴巴哼了一声。  
“那就继续了！”  
“呜……啊嗯~~扣酱慢点……啊啊别……烫呜~~”  
之前把刚顶在墙边的时候没有办法充分活动，此刻光一终于能够为所欲为了，他将刚的双腿揽起拉到肩上，用几乎可以算是折磨人的快速度进出着他的身体。肉体摩擦间扩散开的热度顿时令快感沸腾起来，刚咬着嘴唇嘶叫着胡乱蹬腿试图让光一放慢速度，他把脚撑在了光一肩膀上用力蹬着他，却不想肌肉绷紧了下面也收缩地更紧，光一并不急，他放慢速度歪头一看，然后低头有些别扭地轻吻在他脚掌内侧。  
“呀！”  
酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着嘴唇接触的地方扩散开来，刚惊叫了一声缩回了脚，却同时也给了光一挺进的空间。不知道是不是因为刚刚的过度开垦，这次光一能够进入到格外深的地方。  
刚失神地张开了嘴巴却发不出声音，一口气过了好久才提起来呼出去，眼前一片模糊，他用力抓着身下的床单哭泣似的颤抖着：“啊啊……别……坏掉了呜……”  
他感觉自己已经被光一捅穿了，进入过深带来了整个人都被剖开的不安全感，他抬手胡乱抓挠着，拉住光一的手臂之后用力扯着他，瞬间爆发的力气竟支撑着他拉扯着光一坐了起来攀在他身上。  
他现在急需拥抱，他需要光一紧紧地抱着他来给他安全感。  
光一很了解他的需要，他在刚抓住自己的一刻就明白了，立刻帮助他坐起来然后将他紧紧搂在怀里。  
刚趴在光一怀中缓了一会儿，那令人心悸的感觉终于过去了，他蹙眉哼哼着：“扣酱坏……今天净欺负人。”  
“不舒服吗？”  
“呜……”  
怎么不舒服，当然舒服。虽然痛虽然不安，但这些负面情绪混合了快感之后却是刚最喜欢的。他小大人似的叹了口气，搂着光一的脖子晃晃脑袋：“争不过你……啊嗯~”  
光一抱着他不紧不慢地摇动着腰部，因为两个人的坐位关系性器没有办法抽出来只能有限的活动一下然后深深地顶回最深的地方。那里湿润的软肉可是一直在吸引着他去顶撞欺负呢。  
已经快要习惯了被撑开入侵的刚低着头搂着光一的脖子一声声闷哼着，开垦过的身体很好地接受了现在的一切，柔软的黏膜急切地、紧密地包裹着光一侵入进来的部分，拉扯间扩散开的快感如电流一般瞬间炸开，从发丝到脚趾一寸不落地都颤抖着接受了那些刺激，刚屏住呼吸感受着加倍的酸麻愉悦搂着光一的脖子随着他上下起伏。  
光一不满于耳边的声音，动作越发用力，他抱着刚的腰用腿撑着床一下下飞速地向上顶胯，只把他撞得像是要飞起来一般，肉感十足带了些黏滞性的“啪啪”声音响亮又密集地回响在房中，刚终于憋不住再次失声叫了出来。  
“啊啊啊别……嗯~~扣酱……呜…~~好棒……啊啊嗯~~~”  
天旋地转，已经糊成一团的大脑丝毫没有了思考能力，回过神来时好像又被光一压在了床上。  
深陷在柔软的床垫中，刚随着他撞击的动作一下下被顶出呻吟声来，下半身已经被酸麻炙热的快感化成一汪水，光一就在其中翻搅总也没个结束。  
反反复复又快又狠地前列腺刺激将高潮无限延长，刚被席卷进地狱般恐怖的快感当中，他的大脑当中已经完全没有了交欢之外的事情，随着光一的动作，分身上翘着平贴在腹部轻轻地晃动，精液跟其他什么体液混合在一起一股股地不受控制地涌出来，他眼前绽开的是漫天绚烂的烟花，那些七彩的炫目的光亮来回地翻滚着……  
身体已经超负荷了，刚瘫软在床上任光一随意摆弄，他听到自己发出的媚极了的求饶声音，舌头不受控制使那些话语都黏连成了一片——  
“扣酱……呜~~求你……慢、啊慢些……哈啊~~不要……嗯~~~舒服……舒服……啊啊那里~~呜…~~”  
“再坚持一下Tsuyo……我们一起。”  
他的动作更快了，黏滞的液体翻搅声、肉体碰撞声还有刚哑着嗓子哭着求饶的声音混在一起一通乱响，刚的身体软的不像话在他眼中越发美味起来。  
“唔……！”  
迷迷糊糊中感觉似乎安静了下来，刚用力咬咬舌尖又眨眨眼睛，光一正伏在他身上喘息着。  
结束了？  
超负荷的身体已经没有办法对简单的活塞运动做出反应了，说什么一同高潮更是鬼话。光一有些歉意地看着刚失神的样子，温柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇退出了他的身体：“抱歉……是不是又过头了？”  
刚眨眨眼睛，喉结上下动了动，却根本发不出声音。  
光一立刻抱着他去了浴室，放了温热的水给他泡澡。两个人挤到浴缸里，接触到热水的时候刚呜咽着挣扎了一下，光一抱着他慢慢让他适应，然后帮他擦洗着身上的汗水还有下面黏糊糊的大片狼藉。  
“呜……别碰……”  
后面已经很严重地肿起来了，光一立刻调整了姿势，让刚把两条腿挂在浴缸边，自己则挤在浴缸尾部正对着他的地方仔细观察了一番，好在虽然肿着但是没有出血。  
光一松了口气，抱着他被自己弄得红彤彤的大腿将手指尽量轻柔地伸进因为肿起而变得肿胀拥挤的甬道，刚难受地打了个颤扭着身子想要逃开他的手指，但是光一牢牢地抱住了他，直到把里面的东西都引出来再仔细清洗过了才放开手。  
将他抱出来擦干身体再上过药，光一才领着他回到卧室。  
腰酸腿软根本走不动路的刚勉强挽着光一的手臂走了两步直往地上摔，光一干脆将他横抱起来，看了一眼乱成一团的床铺，转身走向了客房。  
先凑合一晚再收拾吧……  
关上了灯，刚趴在光一怀里昏昏沉沉地迷糊了一会儿之后觉得自己好了些，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉光一现在好像很自责的样子，连呼吸都透着自责和愧疚似的。  
“……扣酱？”  
听着怀中传出黏糊糊的呼唤声，光一的心顿时柔软了一下，他揉揉刚的脑袋低声问：“怎么还不睡？是不是难受？”  
“没有啦。很……很舒服的。”刚说着不好意思地往光一怀里拱了拱，“扣酱也是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“但是扣酱今天好坏……”刚有些控诉地喃喃着，“你看，我的嗓子都哭哑了……”  
“今天失控……大概是因为这个吧。”光一说着怜惜地亲了亲刚的眼角，“因为你哭了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我刚刚进入不多久你就哭了，你一哭……我就想要欺负你让你流下更多眼泪……”光一的手指无意识地揉搓着刚的脸颊，“因为Tsuyo的眼泪啊……可是我最重视、最珍贵的收集品了。”  
“真的吗？”刚忍不住笑了起来，“我的眼泪？”  
“嗯……因为我而流下的、欢愉的眼泪。”光一把嘴唇移到他的额前，“抱歉，因为这个……又失控了。”  
“没关系哟。我很开心。”刚立刻说道，“我身上还有吸引着扣酱的东西，我很开心，所以没关系的。”  
“你的全部都吸引着我……从开始，到此刻，一直都是。”光一闭上眼睛笑着掖好刚背后的被子，“乖乖睡吧。累坏了吧？”  
“那晚安哦扣酱。”刚说着扒着光一的肩膀凑到他唇边轻轻地啾了一下，“我的眼泪只有你一个人能看的。”  
“你的全部都是我一个人的……晚安Tsuyo。”  
呼吸声渐渐安稳，充分胡闹过的夜晚终于将要过去了。  
然后又是新的、恩恩爱爱的一天。


End file.
